1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gutters and, more particularly, to fascia-mounted hangers through which gutters are operatively supported upon building frames.
2. Background Art
In a common roof construction, shingles or roll roofing are installed to define a water impervious covering that overlies a surface that terminates at a fascia. To avoid downward movement of water from the lower extremities of the shingles or sheet roofing to against the fascia, a flashing component is provided and wrapped over an edge at a juncture between the roof surface and fascia.
Typically, the flashing component will be in the form of a metal sheet that is bent to define angled portions. One of the angled portions resides between the roof covering and roof surface, with the other angled portion depending to overlie an exposed fascia surface, thereby shielding the same.
Lengths of gutter are commonly installed using hangers that have spaced mounting and front support portions. The mounting portion is secured to the fascia using fasteners that extend preferably into rafter components. With the hangers fixed in place, the front support portions engage the front region of the gutter to provide vertical support at that location.
A number of different techniques have been devised to integrate the hanger mounting portion with the flashing at the fascia. Certain of these techniques are described hereinbelow with respective FIGS. 7-9. In each instance, the function of the flashing is compromised to the point that moisture is allowed to migrate to against the fascia which, over time, can cause a progressive deterioration that may necessitate regular maintenance and, in a worse case, replacement of some or all of the fascia components.
In spite of the fact that the gutter industry is mature, designers in this field have yet to come up with a commercially feasible system that allows conventional-type hanger components to be integrated with flashing at a fascia region without creation of detrimental openings through which moisture can migrate to against fascia surfaces. The industry continues to seek out designs that address at least the above problems.